Memories in The Waters
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Ultear takes Meledy to the house that she grow up in and then down the coast to see rather or not she'll be able to communicate with her mother, Ur.


Fairy Tail FanFiction Story: Memories in The Waters

Summary: Ultear takes Meledy to the house that she grow up in and then down the coast to see rather or not she'll be able to communite with her mother, Ur.

Up in the cold mountains on the east side of the Kingdom of Fiore, Ultear and her friend Meledy hike up the steep snowy hills. "So this is where you grew up, Ultear?" Meledy asks the older woman. Ultear is wearing the appropriate clothes for the winter weather. She is wearing a heavy purple coat with ugg boats and snow boots She is in her blue skinny jeans. Meledy is wearing her heavy pink coat with white snow boots of her own. She is in boot cut jeans of her own. "We're almost there." Ultear happily replies as they continue on hiking.

A few minutes later, the two girls spot a small hut when they made it to the top. Meledy knew better not to insult the hut's small size to Ultear. "It's amazing." She decides to compliment it. Ultear chuckles, "It's not much. I'll show you more of it inside." She said to her as they go into the hut.

Inside the hut, everything was exactly the way it was when Ur had to protect her students from Deliora's wrath by sealing it away with the lethal spell, Iced Shell. Ultear and Meledy look around even more until Meledy spots a photo of Ur with Ultear in her arms. "Hey look at this." Meledy chimes as she picks up the photo. Ultear looks at it carefully and can see how much she misses those days before Ur discovered that her daughter had way too much magic energy within her. She smiles fondly. "Yeah those were the days." She comments as they goes somewhere else in the hut. Ultear goes into her mother's room and finds a journal on a night stand. Ultear curiously opens it to see what her mother wrote in it.

 _Dear Journal,_

 _I found out the my daughter was born with way too much energy and the only way to make sure she survives it to the Magical Bureau to get her better. However what I heard from them was that they couldn't save her with gravely mourn in the voices. I had no choice but to accept them and move on with her._

Ultear turns a few pages until she found out about her students.

 _Dear Journal,_

 _I've been living here in the mountains ever since I lost my daughter. Then I came across a small boy who name is Lyon and her was interested in my Ice Maker Magic. Even if my daughter was still her, she and Lyon wouldn't been good friends. Lyon is very good in my magic, however he recommends that he uses one hand instead of two hands. I had to keep on telling him that one hand isn't enough to complete the spells and it's imbalanced._

Ultear couldn't help but chuckle her mother's observations. She turns a few more pages.

 _Dear Journal_

 _Shortly after Deliora destroyed a village, I went there to invest it. While looking around, I found a survivor. A boy named Gray Fullbuster and he wanted to learn my maker magic. I bet he wanted to learn it in order to avenge his parents' death from Deliora's wrath. Gray didn't like my ways of learning with the stripping because it's the best way to get used to the cold. But in due time he managed to pull it off. He and Lyon would try to see which one would be the better student. But Lyon somehow didn't like Gray being around because he claimed that he was the better kid to replaced my daughter. Just hearing that made me very upset and I had to scold him about that he and Gray are my students and nothing more._

 _The other day when leaving the village, Gray overheard a few men talking about where Deliora is and Gray was determined to defeat the giant. I warned him that Deliora is way out of his league. But he didn't listen and went after. I had no choice but to defend him despite his stubborn._

Ultear notices that the page was the last one written. 'I guess this is what happened before she casted the Iced Shell spell. She puts the journal back where it is. "Come on, Meledy, we're going to the ocean." Ultear tells her friend and they left the hut.

A few days later, they changed their wardrobe from heavy winter coats to tank top and shorts because of the warmer weather. The ocean's waves come up the shores. Ultear puts down a cooler with a few drinks while Meledy puts the beach blanket onto the flat sand ground. Ultear then takes off her tank top to reveal her slick body with a purple bikini top. She then pull her shorts down to complete her purple bikini outfit.

Meledy does the same thing. Even though she's small, she was good in her own light blue floral bikini. Ultear smiles and faces the ocean. "Ready to hit the water, Meledy?" She asks the little girl as she puts her hair up in a high ponytail. Meledy nods happily. "Yes." Ultear nods back and they jump into the warm waters.

Once Ultear went underwater with the snorkel set that she and Meledy got awhile back, she immediately can feel her mother's presence. "Mother can you hear me." Ultear thoughts through the ocean. "Who…who's there?" Ur's voice responds to the woman. Ultear looks around with the goggles and doesn't see anything just of yet. "It's me, your daughter Ultear." Ultear thoughts loudly to her mother. Soon enough the water changes its appearance in front of the girls. Then it turns into Ur, the same way when she was when she casted the spell. "Mother." Ultear cried as she swims to her. Ur widens her violet eyes, "Ultear, but I thought you died when I had to take you to the Magical Bureau. They told me that they did everything they could to save you but they couldn't." Ur cries as well.

Ultear smiles and was actually about to hug her. "I was tricked into thinking that you didn't want me anymore because of my magic energy. I shouldn't listened to them. I was able to escape that horrible place and made it back home." But Ultear shows a sad betrayed face. "Then I found you had those little boys and I saw a smile on your face. I felt so abandon and that was when I was felt with rage and I went back to the place and resumed what they did to me."

Ur couldn't help but to feel guilty. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't believe them in the first place. I should've have waited back home. If that happened, you would've been good friends with my students." She responds as she pulls away from her embrace. Ultear nods, "It was thanks to Gray when he told me what happened when you returned home. He definitely opened my eyes when I was in the sea and that was how I was in your memories." She forgives her. Ur leans to spot Meledy. "And who you might you be?" She asks politely. Meledy swims closer, "My name is Meledy. Your daughter took me in, because she found herself in your shoes when she found me as a little girl." Meledy said shyly.

Ur nods with a smile. "I have to admit Ultear that you have done a fine job of taking care of her." She comments her daughter's responsibilities. Ultear returns her expression instinctively. She then holds her like the little girl that she once was, despite the water making it lighter. "Thank you, mother. I just wish I could use my Arc Of Time to reverse the effects of the spell you had to use." She said gratefully but shame took over. Ur shows her sympathy as she takes hold her daughter's shoulder. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. I had to do what it took to protect the boys from Deliora's wrath." She replies back with a shameful look. "But that's how life works. You may have the Arc of Time in your possession, but it won't work on humans like myself who had to turn herself into something into an inanimate object to seal the demon away." She tells Ultear and Meledy. "But it doesn't mean you don't have to use it in order to see me, who was once a human that turned into ice and then melted into the sea." She tells them even more. Ultear smiles with another nod.

Soon enough the sun begins to set into the Horizon. "We have to go mother. But I'll make sure we meet again another time." She hugs her mother one last time. Ur nods, "I'll be anywhere in the ocean because I'm part of it now." She happily said to them. Meledy smiles as she swims up to the surface. Ultear follows suit. They then swim back to shore. "Your mother was very nice to talk to." Meledy said to Ultear as they gather their stuff and leave the beach after getting into their clothes. Ultear looks back to the ocean. "She sure has been. She will always be there for us." She agrees as they walk back home that is more inland and away from the ocean.


End file.
